Homeland Security
Homeland Security is the fourteenth Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In this op, the player(s) focus on eliminating all five waves of enemy infantry as well as accompanying vehicles. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 7 minutes 31.2 seconds. Overview In a similar fashion to Sniper Fi, the player must defend from five waves of enemies, including infantry, BTR-80s, helicopters, and Predator drones. On Veteran difficulty, there are 141 enemy soldiers, two BTRs and three helicopters. This amount remains the same on lower difficulties, though the amount of infantry is lessened. To complete this op, the player is given a selection of weaponry at the start, though extra weapons can be found is various buildings throughout the level. Waves Wave 1 *20 foot mobiles Wave 2 *30 foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV Wave 3 *40 foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 Havoc Attack Helicopter Wave 4 *30 skilled foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 BTR-80 Wave 5 *40 skilled foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 BTR-80 *2 Havoc Attack Helicopters Weapons Start *SCAR-H w/Red Dot Sight (starting weapon) *M9 (starting weapon) *Frag Grenades (starting equipment) *Semtex (starting equipment) *M14 EBR w/Thermal Scope *AK-47 Grenadier *Intervention *Sentry Gun *Claymores Joe's Dinner *M14 EBR w/Thermal Scope *AK-47 Grenadier *Sentry Gun *RPG-7 *AT4 *M240 w/ACOG Scope *Ammo Crate (out front) CRB Financial *Sentry Gun *Claymores Nate's Restaurant *Sentry Gun *Claymores *Intervention *M14 EBR w/Thermal Scope *Ammo Crate Burger Town *RPG-7s General Strategies Defending Defending, or camping as some may call it, is arguably the most used and safest tactic to approach this Special Op with. Players using this tactic will find a structure and set up their defenses within the building, which usually include Sentry Guns, Claymores, and other weapons of choice. The player(s) will remain with in the building for all five waves, only going out neutralize enemy vehicles or to get ammunition between waves. Most players usually camp in the diner near the start of the level, as it is the closest location, has an ammo crate nearby, has a variety of useful weapons, and the counter provides great cover. Other buildings work too, though Burger Town is the least used due to the lack of a Sentry Gun inside or nearby. Depending on the difficulty and/or the skill level of the player(s), one may choose to get additional Sentry Guns for extra protection. Attacking Being the most dangerous way to do this op, taking an aggressive approach is the least used way by most players, especially ones playing on Veteran. However, it is very effective on Regular, and possibly Hardened. Players using this tactic usually place Sentry Guns around the map usually on the roof of buildings or at the corner of the main road for extra support. The player(s) then move from building to building or cover to cover attacking the enemy. An effective strategy used by some players is to rush towards the enemy spawn point with Grenade launchers and other explosive weaponry in an attempt to wipe out most of the enemy. Despite what tactics and strategy used, attacking often turns into defending in the later waves as the enemy vehicles, infantry, and Predator Missiles will kill the player(s) if they attempt to rush towards the enemy. Tips *Each wave always spawns on the opposite side of the map from the players current location, half at each of two spawn areas. Since all enemies spawn immediately but rush out over a longer interval a single RPG-7 can wipe out nearly half the enemies. *An unlikely ally during this mission is the Predator Drone which can unintentionally kill and wound enemy infantry, and BTRs. It is even possible for the missile to hit the enemy helicopters, though this mostly requires luck. *This level is much easier with two people. Since you don't have the height advantage that you had in Sniper Fi, there are more vehicles, you don't have a Predator drone, and a Predator drone fires at you, you go down a lot. It also features 2 more waves and a lot more enemies than in Sniper Fi. *The BTRs do not have to be destroyed by a launcher, one Semtex stick will do it just as well. *A good way to beat this mission is to camp with a friend in the back corner of the N.O.V.A gas station where that little area is and have the sentry gun lying at the front door of ther petrol station. The friend can also pick up a thermal sniper sometimes found with dead bodies and snipe the RPG guys camping across the road while you clear out anyone that gets close to the building and isn't within range of the sentry gun. Trivia *If the player takes down an enemy helicopter, Overlord may say "Nice one, chopper down.", although the subtitles will read "Nice one, over." *The music heard during the final wave is also heard in Of Their Own Accord in the minigun scene. Video Homeland Security on Veteran. The tactic demonstrated is "defending". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels